


Dragon Challenge

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of Jim and Bones' first meeting, set at the Islands of Adventure in the Harry Potter portion of the park...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Challenge

“Come on, Daddy. Let’s ride the dragon coasters!” JoJo, laughing merrily, dragged her daddy behind her through the queue. Leonard McCoy glanced at the colorful “Dragon Challenge” coasters whizzing and whirring overhead. Maybe they weren’t so bad. Maybe he wouldn’t lose his lunch on them. Then he saw the double loops and swallowed hard, hands itching to reach for the flask in his pocket. Why had he ever agreed to chaperone the school trip to the amusement park?

They made their way though the meandering queue. This early, the lines weren’t so long, despite Leonard’s hope that they wouldn’t get there too quickly. They got to the measuring post, just behind another dad and his son, both wearing bright purple t-shirts proclaiming them to be with Joanna’s school group. Leonard hoped devoutly that JoJo wouldn’t be tall enough and they could go find a nice, sedate, kiddie ride.

“Hi, Mr. Kirk! Move over, David.” JoJo ordered, wiggling to stand next to the blonde boy at the post. Damn. When had the kid gotten so tall?

“Joanna! Be nice.” Leonard rasped as the dad in front turned to glance at him. 

“Hi, JoJo. Have fun on the ride. Come on, Davey.” The other dad said cheerfully. Leonard got the impression of electric blue eyes, twinkling merrily, before the man grabbed his son’s hand and headed for the ride. Joanna followed just behind them. They ended up in the same row, in line for the torture device.

“I want to ride on the outside!”

“Me too.” 

The kids pushed their way to the outside seats, leaving Leonard and the other dad stuck next to each other in the middle. 

“I may throw up on ya.”

“These things are pretty safe.” The man said, with an eye roll as he ensured that his son was secure. Leonard did the same for Joanna.

“Don’t pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the track and…” Leonard closed his eyes and reached for his flask. He glanced over at the smiling man next to him and held out his liquid courage. The man took a sip and handed it back before Leonard slugged down some bourbon and stowed the flask.

“Better than butterbeer. I’m Jim Kirk, one of the teachers at Joanna’s school.”

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.” Leonard said, just as the ride rolled out of the station. The best Leonard could say about it was that it was over quickly. He kept his eyes tightly screwed shut for the entire ride and he was pretty sure the high pitched screaming was coming from him. When they slammed back into the station and were released from the tight safety bars, Leonard had only enough presence of mind to ensure Joanna was clear of the tracks before he lost his breakfast into a nearby trashcan. 

When he raised his head, his stomach still spasming, he found Jim holding both Joanna and David’s hands, standing nearby. 

“Daddy, are you okay? Do you have the flu?” Joanna, her brown eyes huge in her face, stared at him. 

“I think your dad will be ok, JoJo. He’s just a bit motion sick.” Jim reassured her. “Who’s up for a butterbeer?” 

Sotto voice to Leonard, he said, “I’ll take them to the cart at the end of the street. There’s always a long line. I think there’s a bathroom right outside the exit.”

Grateful, Leonard followed them out the exit. “Joanna, can you stay with Mr. Kirk for a few minutes?” 

He headed into the restroom, splashing water on his face and rinsing his mouth, before heading back out to find them. They sat on a low-slung rock wall next to a snowman wrapped in a Hogwarts scarf, the kids and Jim sipping frozen butter beers. Jim handed him a bottle of water.

“Thank you, Mr. Kirk.”

“It’s Jim. This is my son, David.” Jim gestured to the tow-haired boy seated on the wall next to Joanna. The boy had his father’s electric blue eyes, though his hair was several shades lighter. 

“Sorry I ruined the ride for everyone. Just can’t take getting my bones rattled liked that at my age.” Leonard sipped at the water warily, afraid it would still come right back up.

Jim smiled and, free of his fear of the ride, Leonard noticed how incredibly handsome he was. And that he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. “It’s cool, Bones. So you up for going on the other dueling dragon then?” Leonard shook his head in horror. “If you’d like, I’ll take both JoJo and David on it.” 

Joanna, Jim, David, and newly christened “Bones” spent the day together. Jim took the kids on all the rides. That night, on the bus home to Atlanta, Bones and Jim sat next to each other, chatting easily. At the end of the night, Jim slipped him his phone number “for playdates—either for the kids or us.” He winked before heading out the bus door to wrangle the sleepy kids back to their waiting parents.


End file.
